


月色

by linlinX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	月色

艾莎站在安娜的房间门前，抿紧嘴唇，交替闪过不安、期待的神色。她的手虚握成拳抬起，指节将要叩在门上，又似乎被什么无形的力量阻隔，迟疑地停止在半空。 

犹豫再三，她微微叹息着转过身，门背后突然响起安娜的声音： 

“你是要一直在那罚站呢，还是趁天亮前进来？” 

艾莎的身形微顿，她原地怔了怔，再度迈步走近那扇门，试探着伸出手，搭上门把，只是轻轻的一下旋转——“咔嚓”，门开了。 

安娜并没有锁门，事实上，她正抱着手臂站在门后，扬起下巴，目光自上而下投向她的姐姐。 

艾莎交握双手，抿唇露出局促的微笑。安娜瞥了她一眼，侧身朝门内让出位置，脸上仍是那副刻意摆出的冷冰冰的神情：“上次你来拜访是什么时候，让我想想……哦，大概在很久很久以前吧，我都不记得了。” 

她领艾莎坐在窗边松软的沙发上，端来茶点。 

“抱歉，安娜，今晚我不该当众对你那样说话。”刚一等到她在身边坐下，艾莎急急忙忙地说，那些句子仿佛在胸腔里憋了许久，此刻如春天解冻的泉水般咕咚涌出她的喉咙：“但我希望你能再考虑一下，和你才刚刚见过一面的人订婚？这真是太草率了。” 

安娜的神色有些松动，“也许我们就是特别合拍呢？汉斯王子，他是那么英俊，体贴，充满绅士风度——并且非常爱我。” 

艾莎语气恳切地说：“我的观点与你正好相反，他如此仓促地向你求婚，在仅有一面之缘的情形下，是否过于急切？他与你的交谈让你处处满意，或许只是单方面的迎合，顺从你的喜好，从而说出许多会让你高兴的话。” 

“在你眼里，我是很容易被人讨好了？”安娜挑眉道。 

“不，安娜，我从来没有这样揣测过你。”艾莎轻轻摇头：“我担心的是你的善良落入别有用心的圈套，我害怕你被虚假和矫饰的言辞所诓骗。” 

“或许你行使的责任超过你本应背负的，艾莎。”安娜叹了口气，“我已经到了可以做判断的年纪，后果由我自己承担。” 

“我……并不是出于代行父亲与母亲的职责而做这样的要求。”艾莎轻声道：“仅仅是作为姐姐，我无法容忍你就这样做出决定。” 

她温柔地注视着安娜的双眼：“至少请让我再观察一段时间，确认他对你的真心，和他的感情是否有他所宣称的那般强烈，能够保持长久的炽热。” 

安娜别开脸。 

艾莎停顿稍顷，语气微涩：“……等到那时，我一定会为你献上满怀喜悦的祝福。” 

“好吧。”安娜鼻尖发酸，绷着声音说：“你想看多久就看多久，随你高兴。” 

艾莎沉默片刻，向她低声说了晚安，安娜胡乱地回了句，仍然没有转过脸来看艾莎一眼。 

她等待一会儿，没有听见艾莎起身的动静，忍不住回过头。下一秒安娜捂住嘴，发出”喔哦“的惊呼： 

一个小小的雪人卧在艾莎手心，有着胖乎乎的身躯，圆滚滚的脑袋，头顶不断飘落细细闪烁的莹白雪花。 

“作为今晚的赔礼。”艾莎将手递到她身前，眼神含着隐约的期待：“你愿意收下吗？” 

安娜点点头，迫不及待地接过小小的雪人，眼神难以置信：“你还记得这个！” 

“是的，你最喜欢的雪人。”艾莎微笑着说。 

她在窗扉洒落的月光下站起身，笑容逐渐泛起些微苦涩。“……我当然记得。”


End file.
